


极限

by MR11



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR11/pseuds/MR11
Summary: Night gathers, People rise“Give me liberty and dignity, or give me death.”
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我考完试了。。  
> Warning：土豆染色体核型是xxy、g*re、二战背景、r*pe（md怎么什么雷都给我踩上了，难道我就是传说中的扫雷大师。。。我好变态，，，

贾斯廷·特鲁多迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，卷翘的睫毛在白炽灯光下抖了抖，还下意识地抽了抽略微干裂的嘴唇。昏暗的灯光下额头上的汗水闪闪发光。很可笑，贾斯廷可以听到雨声搅拌着什么东西撞击的声音，嗅到一股潮湿和青苔的气味，但他现在却渴得要死。周围的一群人看着他，他们穿着德军制服，说着对贾斯廷来说晦涩难懂的德语，大概是在开一些低俗的玩笑吧。那语言发音怪难的，但他的“好朋友”埃马纽埃尔·马克龙就在学那语言——毕竟他是学哲学的，学哲学的人终究还是逃不掉学德语。

他是怎么到这里来的？这是哪里？他周围的是什么人？贾斯廷摇摇沉重的脑袋，他的肢体有些麻木，但他很痛。他开始回忆他到这里之前发生了什么——那是一个大雾天，空气中弥漫着潮湿的咸味。恶劣的天气让那群该死的德国佬放松了警惕，伯纳德·蒙哥马利便带领他们登陆西西里……之后的一切记忆都有些模糊了，他只记得他随同伴们一起攻克了卡塔尼亚，但现在他在这里，八成都是被俘虏了。贾斯廷企图用手肘支撑起身体让自己从地上爬起来，但身后有人抱着他的髋骨把他的后半身提起来放在一个支撑物上，他的脸又重重地砸回地上。痛！不仅仅是脸，还有他的腹部，他的胃好像在痉挛。“怎么回事……”他仍然感到昏昏沉沉，浓眉拧在一起，灯光在他卷翘的睫毛下撒下黯淡的阴影，那之下的眼睛没有聚焦，似乎他的晶状体悬韧带和睫状肌与他本人一样不在状态。然后他听到士兵呲呲的笑声，他们笑得腰背微倾，那笑声无法给人带来任何亲切感。

“啊……痛……”粗喘着说出的话总是显得特别力不从心。贾斯廷扭动着腰肢，开始痉挛的手指抠着地面，像蛆虫一样扭动腰部往前爬，有什么东西似乎要把他的肠子扯出来——然而他身后的人捏住他的大腿，并不是很用力地把他往后一拽，他的臀部猛地撞上了对方的小腹，肉体碰撞的声音在狭小的密闭空间格外响亮。他惶恐地回过头，瞳孔微微颤抖。身后的那个军官掐住他的两颊仔细端详，就像亚当掐着夏娃给他的苹果审视。这次贾斯廷真的清醒了。贾斯廷身后那个男人，棕头发，绿眼睛，此刻那位军官如英国人一般薄到几乎消失的上嘴唇和下唇紧紧贴在一起，一条腿膝盖碰着地面，另一条支撑着贾斯廷腹部的腿则是常规的蹲姿。他很瘦，长得挺好看，身上散发着一种冷漠的气息，贾斯廷的瞳孔微微放大。那个人对他僵硬地笑了笑，是一个不对称的颧骨肌提升，嘴角的肌肉在颤动，不过是个下意识的礼节性反应。他松开掐着贾斯廷脸颊的手，随后那只手也放在了贾斯廷的大腿。

“别这样……你停下！”贾斯廷过了一会儿才回过神来，此刻的他僵硬，恐慌，不知所措。他的秘密算是被在场的所有人都知道了——他们不会把他当男人的。虽然他也许本身就不是一个真正的男人，他厌恶自己的身体。而且他觉得自己的自由和尊严受到了践踏，那些是同民主一样宝贵的东西，现在他却彻底失去了它们，并且它们可能再也回不来了。身后的人也许根本听不懂他的法语，始终一声不吭。倒是周围的人再次笑了起来。不，他们一直都在笑。这让他更怀念自己的军团和埃马纽埃尔。他还记得有一次他生理期时血液渗出裤子，埃马纽埃尔把他的大衣给他。那件大衣刚好可以盖住他的整个臀部。

“Hey，du Schwuchtel！Mund auf!（嘿，娘炮！张嘴！）”其中一个身材高大魁梧的灰眼睛军人走上前对他吼，用枪碰了碰贾斯廷的嘴角。不过贾斯廷只是眨了眨眼睛，反常地没有哭。他不明白对方想让他干什么，即使身后的人动作已经很慢，他仍然感到疼痛。

“Du bist wohl nicht ganz bei Trost?Mund auf！（你他妈的有病？张嘴！）”贾斯廷的头发被他扯住，然后对方将他的额头猛击于地面，按着头颅碾过地面，随后将他的头扯起来迎面给力他一拳。他的额头和鼻子都流血了，血液由下颚滴下。痛痛痛痛痛。他倒吸一口气，五官狰狞地拧在一起——他父母都没这样打过他。

“Vielleicht versteht er kein Deutsch.（他可能不懂德语。）”他身后那个看起来很冷漠的男人终于开口，他很平静，在这里显得格格不入。他并没有很享受操贾斯廷的过程，他对贾斯廷做那种事更像是完成任务。

“Vielleicht haben sie ja recht……Adler.（也许你是对的……阿德勒。）”Adler是贾斯廷唯一听懂的单词，他的大脑愚钝地处理着信息，后知后觉地意识到那时他身后这个人的名字。

“张嘴。”他面前的军官用法语对他吼。他大概是在审讯过程中学会的法语，虽然法国已经不存在了。贾斯廷有些吃力地张开嘴，那个人直径将枪塞进他的嘴里，他的下颚简直要脱臼了，还开始干呕——这他妈就像模拟口交。

“你这里怎么是这样的？”被称作“阿德勒”的绿眼睛男人将手伸向他们交合的部位，手指抚摸着贾斯廷湿漉漉的阴道口，那里看起来娇嫩如同亚特兰蒂斯王宫餐桌上最华贵的牡蛎，他感受到对方一阵颤抖。“这算是残疾吧。让残疾人参军……你们军队是有多缺人？你在家里好好过个安宁点的生活不好吗？”

“这已经不是赢不赢得了的问题了，现在必须有人挡在前面……”那把枪还塞在他的嘴里，他的英语听起来含糊不清。他知道他们不懂英语，在这里用自己的母语说这种话不过是为了宣泄一种感情，这让他像个视死如归的英雄，而不是供人享用的妓女。“选择了这条路，日子预期不得安乐，但我能体会，也坚信，只要做了认为对的事，哪怕前路漫漫而茫茫，苦难中亦因理得而心安，没有任何强权能夺走你内心那份安宁。①”贾斯廷静静想着，咬着下唇。他面前的人没有多大反应，但他感受到绿眼睛男人猛地颤抖了一下，然后停下了身下的动作，那个人显然听懂了他的话。

“Gut, das wär's.……Er ist nicht mein typ. Ich habe kein interesse an ihm.（好了，就这样吧……他不是我喜欢的类型，我对他没有兴趣。）”阿德勒军官将两手放在贾斯廷的胯部，缓慢将阴茎从贾斯廷的体内抽出来，蹭到敏感点时贾斯廷发出一声压抑着的呻吟，耻骨尾骨肌骤然缩紧了。“放松……”他把嘴凑到贾斯廷耳边低声说，声音颤抖着。贾斯廷感到自己的整个面颊都开始发热，他粗重地喘着气，努力放松自己的肌肉配合对方。

“Ist egal. Wir sind gleich dran.（没事的。接下来轮到我们了。）”他面前的人把枪从贾斯廷的嘴里抽出来，贾斯廷下意识地咳嗽几声。在阿德勒站起身后，从四面八方伸过来的手抓住了贾斯廷。他听到关门声，转过头时阿德勒已经不见了，有人在粗暴地扯他的衣服，粗糙的布料竟然被撕破了，飞出去的扣子撞到地面又被弹起，然后和被撕开的安全套的包装一起被人踩在脚下。贾斯廷想起他在香港那几个月的见闻②，人头也是如这扣子一般落地后又被弹起，然后被日军踩在脚下。遍地腐烂发臭的尸体无人理睬，白色的蛆虫从眼窝内爬出来然后落在地上扭动着肥胖的身躯，流浪者不顾腐败的气味与飞舞的蚊蝇，跪倒在地捧起被人遗落的面包屑并将它塞入口中。在战争中没有什么东西会被人荒废，如果有，那也只是人的生命。

“你在想什么呢？”贾斯廷被拽住胳膊跪趴在地上，他勉强用胳膊支撑着自己，肩胛骨高高耸起。那个灰眼睛的人坚硬的阴茎抵在贾斯廷阴道口，掐住他的腰往自己的胯部按了下去，娇嫩的肉壁被粗暴地撑开，然后紧紧包裹住对方的阴茎，撕裂感让贾斯廷痛苦地呻吟，但他很快就咬紧下唇——对方不会因为他的示弱而同情他，那样只会激起他们羞辱他的欲望，他们会让他生不如死。他的后颈被那个人掐住，脸贴着粗糙的地面，他的肩膀随着身后的人的冲撞而上下耸动，一开始他还可以忍住，但很快他就不行了，无法控制自己的环杓侧肌和杓肌，破碎的呜咽像是要追求自由一般和气流一起冲出声门。他很难受，但房间内的人都理所当然地漠视了他的痛苦，甚至有一个人用力扳开他的下颚，强迫他将他的阴茎吞入口中。浓厚的腥味让贾斯廷皱起眉头，他费力地吞下对方的阴茎，努力回忆自己曾经给埃马纽埃尔口交的动作。但对方显然不想等待，抓住他后脑的头发便立马在他口中猛烈地抽插，部分血液也流进他的口腔，他再次开始干呕，反胃感和恶心感迅速袭击了他。他怕血，嗅到那股令人恐慌铁锈味或是看到那刺目的猩红，他的四肢立马就软的不像话。贾斯廷在恍惚中回忆起以前埃马纽埃尔因为这点说他太胆小，不适合当一个军人，但对方很快就住嘴了，从他的表情可以看出他像是认为自己说错了什么话一般。为什么呢……他明明没错的。

“婊子，你会怀孕吗？”听清了这句话贾斯廷被刺激得阴道一阵收缩。与此同时他身后的喘息声变得急促而粗重，更多的手开始挑逗他的身体。他的臀部被几只手揉捏或是拍打，还有人的手指拧着他的乳头。他们一边说着感慨的话语，一个金发士兵边把手指伸进那个紧致的洞口。他最先打算把食指和中指一起塞进去，但那个地方是在太紧，勉强只容纳下他中指的第一个指关节。贾斯廷对此无能为力，只勉强发出一声短促的带着哭腔的呜咽。

“回答我。”灰眼睛军官边说边耸动下身，底部丛生的毛发把贾斯廷的阴道口摩擦得生痛，他的尖叫伴随着一声撕裂空气的锐利声音响起——皮带结结实实地落在了他的臀部，感觉神经末梢迅速将这刺激转换成神经动作电位，沿相应的神经纤维传入他的神经中枢，刺痛感让他眼前一片模糊，生理泪水漱漱地落下来，润湿了已经在他脸上凝固的血液。

“Jetzt weint er, jetzt weint er!（他哭了，他哭了！）”令贾斯廷厌恶但粗野笑声蛮横地钻入他的耳道。令他猝不及防，皮带又一次落在他的臀部，他疼得向前挺身，咬着牙把哭声憋成了尖利的呜咽。那个人又一次想他吼道：“回答我。”他面前的人把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出来，用它拍打贾斯廷发圆的脸颊，贾斯廷的胃中翻滚出一张恶心，胃酸返流到食管，却被他硬生生咽了回去。

“没听到吗？回答他！”

“我……我不知道……”贾斯廷颤抖的声音从牙缝里钻出来，他闭上眼睛，那根腥臭的阴茎正往他的嘴唇上蹭着黏稠的液体。在他们吵嚷的时候，那个金发士兵再一次用蘸着唾沫的中指侵犯他的小穴，甬道内的嫩肉排挤着它，戳刺几次后，男人不得不放弃了与贾斯廷肛交的想法。

“你在你们军队里没做过这种事？啧啧啧，蠢货，你隐藏的可真不错。也对，如果让他们知道了你这娇贵的身子早给他们玩坏了……”灰眼睛军官看着金发士兵悻悻地抽出手指，发出一声嗤笑，“瞅瞅自己，你这娇嫩的膝盖才接触地面多久呢，皮就已经被磨掉了一层，还渗了些血出来。别怪我让你趴跪着，虽然你也只适合趴跪着或者跪着。”

他更加用力地撞击贾斯廷，贾斯廷的身体随着他的动作摆动的幅度也越来越大，甚至他的额头再次撞向地面，撞破了被互相交错的纤维蛋白堵着的伤口，血液再次流了下来。他的肌肉没了力气，大腿开始发抖，那根阴茎不断摩擦到他体内最敏感的地方，越来越强烈的快感从那里分流，扩散到他的脚趾和头皮。贾斯廷抑制不住地呻吟，面前的男人看着他的脸自慰了一段时间，然后抽动着阴茎打算再次侵犯他的口腔。

“啊……等等、不不要了……我、我不行了……”贾斯廷弓起腰背求饶，他的声音有些沙哑，连他自己都听出了语气中不该带有的委屈畏惧情绪。他知道这幅样子注定了他在这里得不到任何人的尊重，包括那些与他同为战俘的人。他感到羞耻恶心却也无可奈何。性让他变得软弱，使他屈服。他模模糊糊地想起曾经在其他士兵入睡之后自己偷偷地将手指伸向两腿之间，指腹轻轻划过那条不该存在男人身上的缝隙；还有当埃马纽埃尔把他堵在墙角时，对方的膝盖抵在了他的两腿间，那时候他只是好奇——与埃马纽埃尔做一次会有怎么样的感受呢？事实上他们之后也做过那种事并且不止一次。

“张嘴啊。你以为你是什么？放荡。”他大吼。贾斯廷在眩晕中张开嘴，疼痛又把他从快感中拖回现实，他的舌尖缓慢擦过对方的龟头，然后含住对方的整根阴茎。

“为陌生男人口交，你却还是一副懵懵懂懂的纯情样……不会是个傻子吧？”他一边说，一边用力地操贾斯廷的喉咙。贾斯廷已经说不出话了，哭噎着麻木地承受他们的暴行。他天真地以为德国人比日本人善良，这样对待战俘已经是很过分的了，直到有人给他身后的某个士兵扔过去一把生锈的剪刀。贾斯廷的腰不安地动了动，指尖有些发抖。

灰眼睛军官几乎与正在操贾斯廷的喉咙的士兵同时抬头，然后他们分别摁住了贾斯廷的双手和腰。接下来其他人也像是得到指令一般走上来按住贾斯廷，某些人趁机在贾斯廷的臀部留下几个巴掌印，发出一阵窃笑声，那个黄头发士兵则拿着剪刀在贾斯廷的左侧蹲下。

“等等……”贾斯廷贾斯廷几乎立刻紧张了起来，双手紧攥成拳，另一个人走上来握住他的左手手腕，把他的手指一根根地掰开。

“不、不要！”伴随着贾斯廷的嘶吼、肌肉组织被切割发出的粘稠声响以及金属摩擦骨骼的声音，贾斯廷的左手无名指从第二个指关节处的前面一小段距离与他的手掌分离，掉在地上滚了几圈，又被一个人踩在脚下碾磨了一阵子，随后那个人把断指踢开。整个审讯室充斥着撕心裂肺的哭喊声，贾斯廷沾满血液的脸扭曲着，活像个小丑。那个切面并不整齐，血液从那里涌出，中间白色的骨头被染成红色，外围有一层恶心油腻的淡黄色脂肪层。贾斯廷下意识想要捂住那里，他的右手却被按住无法动弹。

那些人显然把这当作了一场游戏，他们嬉笑着把贾斯廷的身体翻过来，此时灰眼睛军官的阴茎还在他的体内，这次旋转使对方几根粗糙的阴毛也被搅入他的阴道。痛。贾斯廷感受到钻心地痛，他的眼睛因为剧痛而瞪大，巩膜上布满血丝。黄头发士兵用剪刀轻轻戳刺他的乳头，贾斯廷明白他想要做什么了。

“不要这样！求你了，你们要我做什么都可以……求求你……”贾斯廷尽量让声音柔软，他猛烈地向他们摇头，眼泪被甩到了地上。

“你有什么资格提条件？”黄头发士兵大声回答他，随后则是一声清脆的巴掌声。贾斯廷感到脸颊灼烧一般的刺痛，耳朵内的压强增大导致耳膜震动不停，嗡嗡的声响使他的大脑一片混乱。

“我看这次你还是答应他。”灰眼睛军官对他笑笑，“我们可以试着让他怀孕，看看这条母狗会不会产奶……嘿！或许味道还不错呢。”

他是故意用法语说的。贾斯廷闭上双眼，咬住嘴唇内侧。

“那这样吧。”黄头发士兵的眼珠转了转，视线着落在那截被踢开的断指上。他走过去，把它踢到贾斯廷的面前：“你把这个吃下去，我今天暂且放过你。”

吃下去，这是现在的唯一出路。贾斯廷在发颤，他低下头，嘴唇贴上那截属于他的手指。他强忍着恶心，用牙齿咬住断指并把它吞进口腔。断指的温度与他的体温并无过大差异，贾斯廷却感到它像岩浆一般炙热，他的舌头似乎下一秒就要被烫得皮开肉绽。贾斯廷给了唾液腺一些时间，等他觉得口腔内有足够唾液时，他翻卷舌头把断指送到咽部。然后它顺着贾斯廷的食管缓缓流下，磨蹭着复层扁平上皮带来痒丝丝的感觉令人呕吐的欲望。很恶心，他吃掉了自己的骨和肉。胃酸几乎是在一瞬间又要倒流出来，贾斯廷立刻昂起头，用尽力气合起臼齿，在一片铁锈味中他恍惚地觉得自己快要把自己的牙齿嚼碎了。

毫无疑问贾斯廷知道自己会死在这里，并且死得很不体面。死亡本身已经很可怕了，更可怕的是它让人意识到你生前所学的知识都会化为乌有，你将再也见不到你所爱着和爱着你的人。但贾斯廷却希望自己现在就可以死，最好来一把大火，他要葬身于火海之中，化为灰烬，随风而去。

当终于失去的时候贾斯廷才意识到没有什么能阻挡他对自由和尊严的向往。


	2. Chapter 2

贾斯廷·特鲁多真不知道自己该对德军对自己的“特殊照顾”感到高兴还是愤怒。这“特殊照顾”便是在萨罗①给他一个单独的监狱房间。他是极少数被送到萨罗的俘虏中的一个。房间的地面上和一小堆铺在地面的稻草上不知道是谁的血液还没被清理干净导致房间内有一股铁锈味，在下雨天雨还会透过窗子上的铁栅栏溜进来，在坑坑洼洼的地面上留下一摊水。水和血液混在一起，变成了一种古怪的介于红色和褐色之间的颜色。其实不止他一个接受了这种“特殊待遇”，被俘虏的高级将领或者是一些长相漂亮的人也有这种待遇。但贾斯廷觉得自己都不在这两者的范畴之内。

贾斯廷不止一次透过铁栅栏之间的空隙往外眺望，白天浓雾中会传来风吹树叶的沙沙声，清晨他还能嗅到青苔散发出一种甜丝丝的干草味——这一切都重新激起他渐渐淡薄的对自由向往。那些士兵给他留下的痛苦和伤疤他倒是一个没忘。额头上的伤已经结痂了，但他左手剩下的小半截无名指开始鼓胀发炎，流出的脓水慢慢凝固成淡黄色的晶体。很痛。他已经不敢再去碰那里了。

“蠢家伙，滚过来！”贾斯廷听到有人大吼，随着而来的是金属碰撞的声音。他回过头，那个黄头发军官用脚踹着铁栅栏门，随后扔进来什么东西，它落在地上时发出一声不太清脆的响声。是砖块吗？贾斯廷不确定。他拍拍身上唯一那件过大的已经泛黄的像裹尸布一样的衣服，费力地挪动到栅栏门旁边才看清楚对方扔进来的是一块黑面包。他用右手抓起它，硬的，随之而来的是一股酸臭味。

“这是你的早饭。”黄头发士兵简明扼要地说。

他的早饭就是一块可以让人误认为是砖头的散发着酸臭味的黑面包——原来人还可以吃这种东西！人的生命力真是顽强。不过其实着没什么了，前几天他才被迫吞下了自己的大半截无名指，他光是想起这件事就觉得恶心，而他这几天吃过的唯一东西便是那截手指。贾斯廷屏住呼吸咽了一口唾沫，牙齿抵上坚硬的面包，在咬下去的的那一瞬间他感觉酸臭味充斥着他的口腔。他开始费力地咀嚼，如果不是那股酸味他真的会以为自己在嚼一块蜡。吞咽被嚼碎的黑面包的过程并不比前几天吞咽手指好受，粗糙的碎面包磨蹭着他的食管，他差点被噎着。随后贾斯廷的目光一寸一寸地蹒跚到那几摊积水上。贾斯廷对自己的发现感到暗喜。他匆忙地爬过去把黑面包浸泡在水里，等面包变软后才迫不及待地再次把它送到嘴边咬下一口，一股气味瞬间包裹住他——面包本身的酸臭味，铁锈味和潮湿土壤的气息。他近乎感激地开始吞咽，虽然这黑面包并不好吃，但随着它们落入他的胃中，他的饥饿感奇迹般地消退了不少。

“哟，可真是娇贵。”铁栅栏门外的黄头发士兵发出一声轻蔑的哼声。

一旦有人在这里使用法语那就一定是故意让贾斯廷听懂的。贾斯廷假装没听到。他的胃尖叫着想要更多，而那块黑面包已经被吃完了。贾斯廷意犹未尽地舔着手指，他还想喝些水。于是他像条狗一样跪爬在地上，臀部对着黄头发士兵高高翘起，低下头去喝水洼里的水。他从不认为水是没有味道的，他一直觉得水有一种强烈的味道，但他无法准确形容。有些苦涩，他现在喝的水还带有咸腥味。

然后又是一阵金属碰撞的声音——栅栏门被打开了，黄头发士兵走了进来。他在贾斯廷身后跪下，胸口压上贾斯廷的脊背，嘴唇摩挲着他的耳骨。他呼出的热气让贾斯廷一阵颤抖，随后蜷紧右手手指。

“你就像曾经住在我家附近的那个老太太养的狗。”他的手掌揉捏着贾斯廷丰满的臀部，随后往贾斯廷红肿的阴道里塞进一根手指，温暖的内壁立马包裹住了他的手指。于是他又往里面塞了两根手指，开始粗暴地抽插。贾斯廷紧紧抿着嘴唇，费力地从鼻子喘气，但当对方的手指划过敏感点的时候，贾斯廷浑身一软，快感沿着他的脊椎骨往上蹿，刺激着他的脑神经。他不敢反抗，只好大大张开双腿迎合对方。

“Was zum teufel machst du？（你在干什么？）”一个有些沙哑的声音响起来。贾斯廷转过后，看见那个名叫阿德勒的绿眼睛男人。

“He……Ich habe ihn nur seine arbeit machen lassen.（嘿……我不过是让他做做他自己的本职工作罢了。）”黄头发军官抽出塞在贾斯廷体内的手指，把粘在其上的黏稠液体抹在贾斯廷的衣服上，站起身尴尬地对阿德勒笑笑。贾斯廷趁机往墙角挪了挪，坐在地上蜷起身子。

“Jürgen② ，sie treffen sich heute nachmittag mit dukes und dem präsidenten，das wissen sie ja.（于尔根，你知道他们下午要去见公爵们和总统。）”阿德勒声音平板地说。

于尔根低下头去几秒钟，阿德勒的手轻描淡写地挥了挥，示意他离开。他短暂地愣了愣，旋即头也不回地从阿德勒身旁溜走了，活像只被人发现偷吃奶酪的老鼠。

“你的左手……”他是用英语说的。

“我没事。”贾斯廷打断他，但他的眼眶却有些湿润了，颅内有些什么东西在嗡嗡作响——他太久没有听到其他人说英语了。

阿德勒不再说话，眉毛拧在一起似乎若有所思。

“……那不过是源于一种傲慢罢了。”贾斯廷想，那个叫阿德勒的人看到别人遭受折磨脸上总是一副泰然处之却又夹杂厌烦的表情，那让他看起来很平静，与其他以此为乐的士兵截然不同。而那大抵是因为他从心底里瞧不起这里的任何人——他觉得那群士兵太庸俗，那群战俘太下贱。几秒钟后阿德勒也转身离开。贾斯廷看着他的军靴离自己越来越远，终于呼出一口气，伸手胡乱抹掉衣服上黏稠的液体。

一想到“下贱”这个词贾斯廷就感受到自己的心脏一阵刺痛，他不知道自己不反抗算不算下贱，作为一个人他不甘心自己变成这样，但事实上他根本无法反抗，到现在他连反抗的勇气都没了。他侧趴在稻草上，伸出肉乎乎的右手食指抠挖地上发黄的苔藓，脑海中慢慢浮现出温暖明亮的春日。那时河流湖泊刚刚解冻，石头上铺着一层柔软的苔藓，娇嫩的花朵零星地在土地上怂耷着脑袋。他的父母会在这个时候带他和他的几个弟弟出去野炊，他们不紧不慢地穿过树林，在湿草地上留下大大小小的许多脚印，凹陷之处不一会儿就积起一汪清泉。他有时会与弟弟争夺烤肉，有时会在家人吃得正欢的时候趴在草地上写数学作业，草把他的腹部刺得痒痒的。贾斯廷总是很怀念那段时间。后来他的父母离婚了，两年前他的弟弟在香港牺牲了，几个月前他的父亲去世了，他怎么也想不到与弟弟争抢烤鹿肉、被父母一起批评也会成为一种奢望，但那也让他深刻意识到他自己也是一个活生生的有感情的人，不是德军眼中的性用品。其实他和弟弟刚去香港时还希望战争结束后可以回家和母亲好好地去野炊……

脚步声再次响起，并且越来越响亮。贾斯廷深深地吸了一口气，他的指甲里嵌着泥土和苔藓，地上则出现了一个花纹类似英国国旗的图案。他略微抬起头来。

“你别怕，这里不会有人像我这样对你们那么友善了。”那是属于阿德勒的略微沙哑的声音。一种似笑非笑的表情凝固在他的脸上，那微微上扬的嘴角让人感到一种诱人的，甚至可以算得上是挑逗性的气息。他那双绿色玻璃球似的眼睛里带着几丝古怪复杂的情感——就像掺了杂质的硫酸亚铁溶液。他把急救包扔在贾斯廷的身边，眼睛却盯着地面看了一会儿，蹲下从里面取出剪刀、双氧水、纱布一类的东西。

“谢谢……谢谢你。”贾斯廷支支吾吾地说，不敢直视对方的眼睛。他低着头，右手攥紧衣角。

“不客气。”他说着，拉起贾斯廷的左手倒上些双氧水，“应该有点痛……抱歉。”

“不，你没必要道歉——我知道麻药的重要性，一个战俘真的配不上用那东西，在我们军队里我们也会把麻药留给前线的战士……”与此同时对方在贾斯廷肿大的小半截左手无名指处剪开了一个口子，脓水混着几丝血液流了出来，潮湿的空气却渗入伤口，贾斯廷咬住嘴唇内侧，咽下去差点就要脱口而出的呜咽。

“不仅仅是因为这件事……对于其他的一些事，我感到无奈和愧疚。”他的视线拨上来扫过贾斯廷的脸，落回对方的手上：“你还想活着吗？”

贾斯廷点点头，对方正在处理他的伤口，疼痛迫使他咬紧下唇，那使他下唇发白。

“为什么？”这句话几乎是脱口而出，显而易见在贾斯廷之前他已经问过其他人这样怪异的问题许多次了。

“我想我的妈妈了……我想照顾她。我还想见见我喜欢的人和我的朋友……先生，而且我猜您知道人对自由的向往可以有多强烈。”贾斯廷不断搓揉着衣角，深深呼出一口气，眼里折射出绝望和隐隐的乞求。他的声音染上了哭腔，却固执地睁大眼睛，阿德勒看见他眼眶里迟迟不肯坠落的泪水。

“法西斯才能实现真正的自由……不过那是对某一部分人而言。还有，地上那个是英国国旗的图案吗？想活的话就让它消失。”阿德勒的语气充满了火药味，但那倒有点像是刻意表现出来的了。他咽下一口唾沫，继而着手于他的“工作”。

“脆弱到能被一个图案颠覆的政权。”纵使贾斯廷在心中这样想着，他所表现出来的也只是低声悲鸣。

“抱歉……你可以抱住我。你觉得很可笑是吧？”阿德勒看着他的眼睛，语气逐渐软了下来，像漏气的气球。

贾斯廷再次用溢出不确定性和戒备的眼神望了阿德勒一眼，他的胸口试探性地碰了碰对方的胸口，然后右手爬上他的后背，最后他的胸口完全贴着对方的，头埋在对方的肩膀。他没有回答他，只是紧闭双眼，感受到自己的血液流进右心房的速度加快——他相信定云止水处有鸢飞鱼跃的景象，狂风骤雨处有波恬浪静的景象，但他想不到在监狱里也会有这样和谐的景象。

疼痛让贾斯廷的额头上冒出来些冷汗。他睁开眼时阿德勒已经在收拾急救箱，对方的衣服后背全是他抓出来的褶皱。

“终于结束了……啊！今天下午……”阿德勒才开口就愣住了，他的表情看起来很为难。

贾斯廷帮他拍平衣褶，“我知道的。”

“你好好准备一下吧……但我不得不对你说，如果你想死随时可以告诉我。下午见。”阿德勒皱起鼻子，站起身往外走。

贾斯廷用了十几秒的时间反应过来对方的意思。此刻他想阿德勒留下来，但那家伙走得很快。贾斯廷开始担心下午的宴会，到目前为止他还挣扎着想要生存，想要尊严，想要自由。但贾斯廷明白自己现在处于黑暗之中，一旦他的身体向前奔跑企图劈开黑暗，更多的黑暗就会涌上来把他包围，在这里日复一日地与法西斯针锋相对会使他从肉体到精神上遍体鳞伤，他反复念叨着“Nazi”这个单词，选择了暂时臣服。

大约三个小时后几个士兵粗暴地踹开铁门把贾斯廷架了出去，他们走过长廊，绕过几个拐角，来到了豪华的大厅——这里简直是另一个世界。贾斯廷的目光掠过地毯，胡桃木餐桌，插着玫瑰的青花瓷花瓶，餐桌上的各种各样的菜肴，最终在一群浑身赤裸的人面前停下。那几个士兵把他也推入人群，贾斯廷惊叫着重重地撞上了另一个男人，他立马开始道歉。“没关系。”对方摇摇头，他眼神像极了俄国十月革命前的女劳工——其实人群中的所有人都是如此的神情。那群士兵倒是眯着小眼睛，显得格外欣喜。

“建立在别人痛苦之上的乐趣。”贾斯廷从喉咙里低声咕哝，一动不动地盯着自己被磨破角质层的膝盖看了一会。在这里他似乎已经习惯了自言自语。那个被他撞到的男人推了推他，贾斯廷再次默不作声。

“跪下，都跪下！总统要来了！”士兵们开始吆喝，神情严肃了许些。他们齐刷刷地跪下，不少人发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，贾斯廷这时才注意到他们的膝盖或多或少也受了伤。他们面面相觑，对未知的害怕使贾斯廷打了个寒颤。

几个男人被军官拥簇着进入大厅，中间的那个有着一头棕色头发，浅色的眼睛闪闪发光。俘虏们不约而同地把额头贴在地上，贾斯廷有些茫然地望着总统，精神的高度紧张转化为了感官上的迟钝，直到有人把他的头猛地往地面摁下去。贾斯廷咽下一口唾沫，视线悄悄拨上去，反光的黑色军靴在他的视野中一晃而过。

“Fateli venire.（让他们过来。）”这是一个低沉的男声，随后那个男声像是发布更正通知似的再次响起：“Hol sie ihr.（让他们过来。）”

“过去，全部滚过去！”士兵们开始踹他们。

贾斯廷狼狈地与其他人连滚带爬地逃到总统面前跪下。

“你们给我们讲个故事吧。”总统下意识地笑了笑，用生硬的法语对他们说。

讲故事？贾斯廷的目光瞟向周围的人，他能感受到他们不平稳的呼吸和加速的心跳——恐惧，紧张，未知。贾斯廷抿紧嘴唇，不安分地用右手搓揉左手食指。“请问……”那个之前被贾斯廷撞到的男人开口回答时声音已经变得非常尖锐，他清了清嗓子，但声音还是不由自主地拔高了几度：“请问是什么样的故事？”

“你们第一次做爱的经历。”他笑着，坐在他身边的阿德勒沉默地拔出腰间的瓦尔特P38手枪递给他。他用右手接过抢，伸直胳膊使枪口对着那个男人的头颅：“如果你们讲得很枯燥无味的话……你们的脑袋就不保了。你先来讲吧。”他用手枪指了指桌前的空地。

“我？”他的嘴唇如波函数般颤抖，眼皮耷拉了下来，低垂的睫毛在眼下投下一片阴影，“我第一次做爱就是在集中营里……他们强奸了我……”他垂着眼睛搬动两片苍白的嘴唇，显得有些语无伦次。

“额……那是一个下雨天……他们、他们……他们忽然冲进来……”贾斯廷看出他是绞尽脑汁地想要编出一个故事，他已经流了许多汗，瞳孔略微缩小并且颤抖着，贾斯廷看到他的喉结上下动了动，眼神忽然锐利起来：“他妈的，但那能算做爱吗？他们只是在用力操我！真恶心，你们都会下地狱。”

他的右手紧攥成拳，随后举起右臂振臂一挥③。枪口的金属反光让贾斯廷下意识地闭上双眼，枪响声吓得他浑身一阵剧烈地颤抖，差点撞到周围的人。他身后的人开始尖叫，贾斯廷甚至听到了女性的哭泣声。他还感受到什么黏糊的液体溅到了自己的脸上。贾斯廷撑开眼皮，伸手抚摸自己的脸，睫毛像蝴蝶脆弱的翅膀那样抖动着，心脏随着睫毛抖动的频率收缩。

他面前的活人变成了一具尸体。那家伙的半个脑袋碎了，仿佛颅内装着的不是大脑而是极不稳定的黑火药，它们在一瞬间爆炸，使那个人的脑袋裂开，被血染红的肉翻出来，白花花的脑浆随颅骨碎片一起飞到了几英寸外。血腥味在空气中蔓延开来，贾斯廷的身体立马软了下来。他小幅度地向后挪动身体希望不要被人注意到。

“你过来。”那是另一个男人的声音。

贾斯廷忧心忡忡地环视身边的人，却发现他们都在看自己，眼里带着同情和侥幸。

“不要看别人，我要你过来。”

贾斯廷抬起头，视线猛地对上那家伙的视线——带有愤怒，恶毒的像淬了剧毒的利刃。贾斯廷的身体开始战栗起来，他颤颤巍巍地站起来走过去，被地上的尸体绊了一下。他忽然感到恶心，胃里一阵翻滚，差点就要吐出来——虽然他的胃里除了胃液几乎什么都没有。他踉跄一步跪在地上，不可抑制地颤抖起来：“我呢……我第一次做爱是在军队里面……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：指意大利社会共和国（1943年9月23日——1945年4月25日）。
> 
> ② Jürgen（于尔根）：常见德国姓氏。
> 
> ③：向无产阶级敬礼。

**Author's Note:**

> ① “选择了这条路，日子预期不得安乐，但我能体会，也坚信，只要做了认为对的事，哪怕前路漫漫而茫茫，苦难中亦因理得而心安，没有任何强权能夺走你内心那份安宁”：这句话不是我写的，但因为把作者的名字和书名发出来太容易出事了并且这本书去年（还是前年）才出版，容易串戏所以就不在这里写出来了。
> 
> ②：1941年12月8日-12月26日香港战役。
> 
> 顺带一提，德语中Adler有“鹰/雕”的意思。


End file.
